


"Oh, honey..."

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inevitable, Inevitable: Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screenshot of Sirena, Ezra's psycho ex-girlfriend who carved out his heart- literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, honey..."

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Sirena is played by the lovely Martha Hunt, seen above. ;D


End file.
